


Missing You Tonight (And Every Other One Too)

by FlameElement



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: I'm Sorry, I'm not really sure about this, Let me know your thoughts please, M/M, Tatasaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameElement/pseuds/FlameElement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Totsuka and Yata were dating when Totsuka was murdered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You Tonight (And Every Other One Too)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay I was thinking what would happen if Yata and Totsuka had been dating when the events that happened in S1 went down and this happened. God WHY?!?!?! I cried during the death scene that I re-watched for this fic. Kill Me. There are lines taken directly from Episode 6 and I take no credit for them or for the Characters I am using.
> 
> 'Thoughts'

'No! Please no, not Totsuka-san.' This was the repeated thought going through Yata's head as he and Kusanagi-san ran to where Totsuka was. 'I can't lose him,' He kept thinking that as he rushed up the stairs only to freeze when he saw Totsuka lying there in a pool of his own blood. 'No, Gods please no.'   
“Totsuka-san!” He cried out gasping for breath as he ran to his lover. “Totsuka-san!” He called again as he held his boyfriend in his arms feeling a lump in his throat as he felt warm blood soak into his clothes. “Hey! What happened?!” He asked desperately. He almost slumped in relief when Totsuka opened his eyes only to feel cold as he saw how dull they were. Totsuka's eyes were always full of life and happiness. They weren't supposed to look like that. Totsuka's heavy and labored breathing brought his attention back to the man in his arms as he breathed out his answer.  
“The.... Colorless.... King..”   
Shock ran through Yata his eyes wide he breathed out “King?” Louder he asked “Totsuka-san! Was it another king did this to you?!”   
“That's enough, Yata! Don't make him speak!” Kusanagi-san interrupted from where he stood. Ignoring him Yata pressed his free hand to the gun shot wound feeling blood cover his hand instantly. 'You got this Totsuka-san, Just hold on a little longer'  
In a softer voice he said “You'll be alright,Totsuka-san.” He gently reassured the brunette “We sent for a Doctor. We'll have you fixed up in no time.” It was killing him to see that sad smile on Totsuka's face. Like he knew what was going to happen and he'd already accepted it. A small laugh escaped the man he was holding even as he was raising a bloodied hand up to Yata's face.   
“Hey... Don't …. sweat it..” Totsuka struggled to get out. “It'll all work out.” He said as he caressed Yata's cheek like he always did leaving a trail of cool blood in its tracks. 'No. No.' Misaki thought as Totsuka's hand fell to his side saying “Sorry” with his last breath.   
Yata felt his blood freeze in his veins. Eyes wide he asked, “Totsuka-san?” When he received no answer he felt hot tears gather in his eyes. 'He's not gone!! He can't be.' “Totsuka-san?” He tried again as he leaned slightly closer to the rapidly cooling body in his arms. When he once again received no answer he begged “Don't fall asleep!” The tears were blurring his vision now. He felt his face crumple. The tears streamed down his face as he begged once more. Screaming “Don't do this to us! C'mon!” His voice breaking as he said this. Pulling Totsuka's body closer he openly sobbed into it. 'Don't do this to me! We need you! I need you!' 'TOTSUKA-SAN' He begged in his thoughts as he couldn't get enough breathe through his sobs. In the back of his mind he noticed that Kusanagi-san had picked up the discarded camera and was making a call. But that didn't matter to him. What mattered to him was the fact that the man he had loved for years was dead. He had first loved him as a brother but then had realized that what he felt was more than that. He had been so happy when Totsuka had felt the same. He remembered in that moment all the things they had done together. The dates, The tickle fights. How they would just hang out and spend time cuddling or just watching cheesy romance movies that Totsuka had said were awesome. He thought how they would never again have those lazy mornings in bed or how he would never again hear Totsuka say that he loved Misaki. How was he supposed to live with out the camera loving man by his side.   
“Yata-chan,” Kusanagi-san's tired voice interrupted his thoughts as he placed a hand on the vanguards shoulder. “Mikoto wants us to bring Totsuka to him.” Yata only stared blankly at him for a few moments before he staggered his way to his feet with Totsuka in his arms.  
“I can carry him, Yata-chan.” Kusanagi offered.  
“No, I'll carry him.” He replied. His voice sounded empty even to his own ears. How could he not carry him. He lead the way with Kusanagi staring at him sadly before following him to the bar. He knew that nothing would ever be the same after this.

_____________________________Two and a Half Weeks Later_______________________________

Yata was at the bar again. He couldn't stand being at his and Totsuka's apartment. It held to many painful memories for him. Although what he was doing now wasn't any better. Kusanagi-san had left for Germany yesterday reluctantly leaving the young teen alone. He hadn't done anything since Mikoto had died not even a week ago. All Yata did was watch the old videos that Totsuka had recorded. He couldn't help but think, much too late now, that they really should have filmed his lover more. Should have caught that smile on video. Yata had thought he'd run out of tears by now yet they streamed steadily down his cheeks as he watched one of the few videos that actually had Totsuka on it. Chitose and Bandou had managed to get the camera away from Tatara and were now secretly filming him and Yata. Yata remembered that day clearly. It had been the day after Yata had confessed to Tatara. Yata just smiled sadly as he watched Totsuka wrap his arms around him and hug him tight ignoring the dark blush on his cheeks that got even worse when Totsuka kissed his cheek. The video didn't last much longer after that as Kusanagi-san had told the two to turn it off. Collapsing into the sofa Yata just stared at the ceiling. He would never have those moments again. They were long gone and done. He felt like he was too.


End file.
